Marvin Branagh
Rod Wilson (RE2) Lex Lang (DC) Beau Billingslea (Out2) Daniel Njo Lobé (RE2 Rem) Fuminori Komatsu (RE2 Rem)|image1 = Screenshot 2 - Resident Evil 2 remake.png|RE2 (2019) Marvin Branagh BioDC.png|Darkside Marvin.png|Outbreak Resident Evil 2 - Marvin Brangah.jpg|RE2 }}Marvin Branagh était un lieutenant de police pour le RPD.Resident Evil Archives, page 142 "Marvin Branagh". Histoire Le 24 septembre 1998, Marvin est assigné à une affaire impliquant le vol de plusieurs clés joyaux de la porte de la mairie. Toutefois, en raison de l'état de loi martiale instauré dans la ville, il est forcé de reporter l'enquête et prépare alors la fête de bienvenue de la nouvelle recrue, l'officier Leon S. Kennedy. Le 27 Septembre, bien que toujours en service au commissariat, Marvin rallia un petit groupe de survivants présents pour continuer à repousser les mort-vivants. Il organise avec d'autres officiers, Rita, Aaron et Fred pour mettre en place un plan d'évacuation en utilisant un tunnel souterrain secret dans le bâtiment pour pouvoir atteindre les officiers assignés ailleurs dans la ville pour leur demander de l'aide.Resident Evil Outbreak File#2. (Capcom Co., Ltd.)., document: "Mémo de Marvin". Peu de temps avant l'arrivée des secours pour le groupe, Marvin est mortellement mordu à la poitrine par un zombie. Sachant qu'il était déjà hors d'état d'être aidé, et professionnel jusqu'à la fin, Marvin décide de rester en arrière, faisant gagner du temps pour les autres et s'enfermant dans un bureau. Peu après cela, il perd connaissance en raison des blessures qu'il avait subi, et fut ensuite découvert par Jill Valentine alors qu'elle fuyait le poste de police pour échapper au Nemesis. Marvin resta inconscient jusqu'à ce que Claire Redfield arrive. A ce moment, Marvin s'était réveillé et depuis était devenu le seul officier à être en vie avec Leon, le chef de la police Brian Irons, et Elliot Edward, qui sera tué sur le toit quelques temps plus tard. Marvin informa Claire de l'implication de son frère dans l'incident du Manoir avec les autres membres du S.T.A.R.S. Marvin regretta que lui et les autres officiers du R.P.D. n'aient pas cru leurs avertissements sur les expériences d'Umbrella Corporation. Il conclu en demandant à Claire de trouver les autres survivants et de l'oublier, ce que Claire essayait d'argumenter. Désespérément, Marvin leva son arme vers l'adolescente en lui ordonnant de partir, et bien qu'elle s’exécuta, elle promit de revenir. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Marvin verrouilla la porte derrière elle sachant qu'il se transformerait bientôt en zombie. Un peu plus tard, Claire trouva un moyen de revenir dans le bureau juste au moment où Marvin succombait à ses blessures et se transformait en zombie. Claire sera forcée de le tuer après qu'il ait essayé de la tuer.Marvin peut être tué soit par Claire, soit par Leon, suivant le personnage que le joueur incarne. Si le joueur incarne Leon, Marvin lui expliquera également la situation depuis l'incident du Manoir deux mois auparavant et ironisera sur le fait que la fête en l'honneur de Leon ait été annulé. Il demandera à Leon de partir à la recherche de survivants et de le laisser où il se trouve. Quand Leon reviendra dans la pièce par la suite, Marvin se transformera et l'attaquera. Darkside Chronicles Dans le scénario Memories of a Lost City de Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Marvin dépeint une fois de plus le rôle qu'il portait dans Resident Evil 2. Contrairement au jeu original, il se trouve dans le hall principal du commissariat et se présente à Claire et Leon avec son nom complet. Il accueille Leon en plaisantant "à sa fête" et se réfère lui-même au patron (qu'il aurait pu être) de Leon. Il demande au deux d'aller chercher d'autres survivants dans les autres pièces alors qu'il reste dans de hall, continuant à souffrir de ses blessures. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de courir après Sherry Birkin vers le hall, Claire et Leon découvrirent que Marvin était devenu un zombie et furent forcés de le tuer. Gameplay Marvin en tant que zombie est un peu comme Forest Speyer du premier ''Resident Evil''. Il peut-être plus rapide que les autres zombies mais peut être tué avec un un seul coup de fusil à pompe en pleine tête. Dans Resident Evil Outbreak File#2, Marvin apparaît comme PNJ combattant des zombies à l'intérieur de la grille d'entrée du R.P.D. Il y apparaît déjà blessé. Contrairement aux autres officiers luttant à travers le R.P.D., il n'est pas tué après quelques temps passé dans le scénario. Marvin est aussi déblocable et jouable dans les jeux Outbreak. C'est un joueur ressemblant à Mark et son objet personnel est un médicament hémostatique.Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Official Strategy Guide. (BradyGames) p. 203 Notes Marvin était au départ censé être un personnage secondaire et survivant dans Resident Evil 2 (aka Resident Evil 1.5), et devait être blessé (probablement tiré dessus) à la jambe (dans la version finale, c'est Leon qui se fait tirer dessus). Marvin devait également donnait la carte d'accès dans le commissariat et être un partenaire qui coopérait en tant que supérieur hiérarchique de Leon jusqu'à la fin.Extrait du [http://projectumbrella.net/articles/BIOHAZARD-2-Official-Guide-Book BIOHAZARD 2 Official Guide Book - Chapitre 4 / DEVELOPMENT STAFF Q&A (Page 257-262)]: "Q34. Specifically, what kind of game was "BIO1.5" before it was scrapped in favour of "BIO2"? A34. ...There was a scene where Ada appeared for an instant in the main female character's scenario, as well as police officer Marvin, who gives you the card key in the police station, being a partner who cooperated as Leon's senior until the end." Galerie ''Resident Evil 2 (2019) re2 2019-01-11 15-23-02-85.png re2 2019-01-11 15-23-51-11.png re2 2019-01-11 15-24-00-81.png re2 2019-01-11 15-24-20-21.png re2 2019-01-11 15-24-32-51.png re2 2019-01-11 15-24-36-73.png re2 2019-01-11 15-24-55-86.png re2 2019-02-01 10-55-37-31.png re2 2019-02-01 10-55-21-97.png re2 2019-02-04 10-51-00-59.png re2 2019-02-01 10-55-14-88.png re2 2019-02-01 10-55-04-29.png re2 2019-12-22 21-22-51-81.png|Modèle 3D. Autre Re2-marvin-branagh.jpg|Artwork Marvin outbreak.jpg|Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Official Strategy Guide. (BradyGames) p. 131 Marvin archives.jpg|Page de présentation dans le ''Resident Evil Archives. Marvin Rita.jpg|Au talkie-walkie avec Rita. Sources notes références de:Marvin Branagh en:Marvin Branagh es:Marvin Branagh it:Marvin Branagh pl:Marvin Branagh ja:マービン・ブラナー Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 2 Catégorie:Personnages Outbreak 2 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 2 (2019)